


A Force of Nature

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force of Nature

 

  
She knew what it was.  She knew it with blinding clarity but she couldn’t help the crush she’d developed.  It wasn’t like she’d do a thing about it either.  The man was insane and on a good day it was easy to look over.  And the great days it was easy to forget.  On the bad days, people died and Walter didn’t care, might even have caused it, and walk away wanting chocolate pudding.

He was brilliant though and sometimes when he was really going she’d look over at Peter and know that he was thinking the same thing.  The man they were both watching so closely was amazing.  He was a work of art.  He was a force of nature. 

It was all hero worship, but when she went to sleep at night, she dreamed of being rocked in familiar smelling arms and scientific formulas running through her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** prompt of hero worship


End file.
